


Tomorrow

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 7 (Ten Edition) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Character Death, Historical, M/M, Romance, Thailand History
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: En sus incontables siglos de vida, Ten no ha deseado con tanto ahínco como en aquellos momentos, tener la habilidad de detener el tiempo para que el mañana no llegara nunca.





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> El fic está ambientado en un tiempo concreto en la historia de Tailandia, por lo que en las notas finales habrá unos cuantos datos históricos.  
> Historia escrita para Kira, que me lo pidió hace mucho tiempo y yo no había podido ponerme antes a escribirlo.  
> No soy la persona más indicada para escribir este tipo de historias para llorar a lágrima viva… pero lo he intentado llevándolo un poco a mi terreno. Espero que os guste.

            —Mañana será el día de mi muerte.

 

            Aquellas palabras, dichas en un tono sobrio, apenas murmuradas, se clavaron como estacas en el corazón mustio de Ten, que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin latir. Aquellas palabras le hicieron un profundo daño, mucho más profundo de lo que el impertérrito vampiro jamás habría imaginado, pero aquel corazón marchito que portaba en su cuerpo y desde hacía siglos, se encogió lleno de dolor por ellas. Porque, a pesar de todo, Ten le había cogido cariño a aquel joven que formaba parte de un grupo de oficiales y militares que se había opuesto al estado y no deseaba que muriera. Su parte racional le decía que no deseaba su muerte porque no volvería a encontrar una sangre tan sabrosa como la suya en demasiados siglos y él quería seguir bebiendo de ella durante algunas décadas más; su parte emocional, aquella que no quería escuchar, le decía que era porque no quería que se fuera de su lado el único ser que lo había amado de verdad en mucho tiempo.

 

            —¿Tienes que morir por la causa? —le cuestionó al joven, sin dejar de darle la espalda.

            —Si no muriese… —comenzó el chico, caminando hacia él—, traicionaría al resto de mis camaradas. Además —añadió—, si no muriese y las fuerzas del país me detuvieran, encontraría un destino mucho más horrible que la muerte.

 

            El vampiro cerró sus ojos y suspiró de forma profunda, apretando sus ya de por sí finos labios en una fina línea. Los humanos y sus guerras. ¿Cuándo aprenderían a convivir? ¿Cuándo dejarían de matarse los unos a los otros por ideales? ¿Cuándo aprendería a dejar de sumarse a aquellos ideales y morir por ellos como si fuera lo correcto? Ten jamás lo comprendería, pero no podía hacer demasiado por aquel joven humano con el que había compartido los últimos años. Si tratara de retenerlo para que no fuera hacia su muerte, éste lo odiaría más de lo que odiaba a los gobernantes de aquel país y Ten no deseaba retenerlo si los recuerdos que iba a obtener de aquello le iban a hacer daño por el resto de la eternidad. El vampiro no deseaba que los grandes ojos llenos de amor y calidez que lo miraban se volvieran fríos y cargados de odio, no quería aquello.

 

            —¿Puedes… pasar la noche aquí… conmigo? —cuestionó Ten, decidido al menos a poder pasar una última noche junto a él.

            —Por supuesto —le respondió éste, pasando sus largos y fuertes brazos por su cintura y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. Ten notó cómo el enorme corazón que se encontraba dentro del pecho del chico latía fuertemente contra su espalda—. Pero al alba debo dirigirme al cuartel de operaciones.

            —Al alba yo deberé dirigirme a mi ataúd —murmuró el vampiro, en apenas un susurro.

 

            La barbilla del joven humano se instaló entre el hueco de su cuello y su hombro y sus manos se entrelazaron en su cintura, el vampiro se reclinó contra el trabajado cuerpo de éste y volvió a lanzar un profundo suspiro. Nunca en sus demasiados siglos de vida, Ten había deseado tener la habilidad de detener el tiempo… pero aquella noche, no podía evitar desearla una y otra vez simplemente para que el mañana nunca llegara, para no tener que separarse de él de aquella forma, sabiendo que cuando la noche cayera, no volvería a tenerlo entre sus brazos nunca más, sabiendo que había muerto por una guerra estúpida. El vampiro siempre se había jactado de ser mejor que los humanos porque sus habilidades iban más allá de las de ellos en todos los campos… pero en esos momentos, ante la muerte de la persona amada se sentía débil e indefenso.

 

            —Si te pidiera que te quedaras conmigo para siempre… —murmuró, sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Lo harías?

 

            Era una esperanza vana, una pregunta de la cual sabía la respuesta, pero el vampiro necesitaba escucharla de la voz del joven humano que lo acunaba en sus brazos. Lo necesitaba para que su corazón dejara de doler de aquella forma tan exacerbada y para saber que, aunque quisiera hacer algo por evitar aquella muerte, no tenía ni una oportunidad de hacerlo.

 

            —Siempre que me has hecho esta oferta la he rechazado —respondió él chico—. Prefiero una vida efímera, una vida corta pero llena de vivencias y recuerdos a una vida larga en la que mis vivencias y recuerdos me angustien y acosen.

            —Tenía que intentarlo —susurró Ten.

 

            Después de aquella breve conversación, ninguno de los dos alzó la voz de nuevo en la solitaria y oscura morada del vampiro; ninguno de los dos quiso estropear aquel momento y la noche fue dando paso al día lentamente hasta que las primeras luces del alba comenzaron a disipar la oscuridad y ambos se debieron separar, con un beso amargo cargado de sentimientos y de recuerdos. El joven humano se alejó de él y caminó hacia su muerte, mientras el vampiro no podía dejar de observar su espalda desde el quicio de la puerta, esperando que los primeros rayos de sol llegaran hasta aquel lugar. Porque si Ten no podía tener unas décadas más de vida junto a aquel joven, sentía que ya no merecía la pena seguir viviendo aquella estúpidamente larga y angustiosa vida que había llevado durante los últimos siglos.

 

            —Quizás no seamos capaces de encontrarnos en el otro mundo —murmuró, sintiendo cómo los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a rozar su piel, quemándola—. Te echaré de menos, YukHei.

**Author's Note:**

> —En 1912 hubo una revuelta en el palacio realizada por jóvenes oficiales militares, que intentó sin éxito derrocar y reemplazar al rey. Sus objetivos eran cambiar el sistema de gobierno, derrocar al antiguo régimen y reemplazarlo con un moderno sistema constitucional occidentalizado. En este incidente está basado el fanfic.


End file.
